Bitchin' Summer
by Brida.wu
Summary: musim panas, pantai dan seks... HunHan-Oneshoot. (spesial fic for my beloved friend, MerMer ) RnR?


Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan ketika liburan musim panas harus di nikmati bersamaan dengan menumpuknya pekerjaan yang ia emban.

Luhan tak ingin melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Meringkuk di depan meja sembari menekuni layar laptop miliknya, ia tak ingin melakukannya.

Matahari di luar tampak begitu cerah bersinar. Bayang-bayang akan suasana pantai, debur ombak dan lembutnya pasir putih menghampiri Luhan seketika.

Demi apa, ia ingin ke pantai sekarang juga.

Maka, tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi Luhan meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang di ujung sambungan.

"Sehun ayo kita ke pantai!"

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat ketika mobil milik Sehun berhenti di depan rumahnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari cepat dan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah membanting pintu dengan cukup keras. Sebuah tas jinjing yang cukup besar ia lempar ke jok belakang.

"Hai," Sehun menyapa sembari tersenyum tampan kepadanya.

Luhan balas tersenyum. Ia mendekat lalu mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir laki-laki itu.

Sehun menekan tengkuknya agar lebih dekat dan balas memangut daging kenyal Luhan dengan bibirnya. Luhan tertawa kecil di sela-sela tautan bibir. Sedikit merasa kegelian ketika Sehun menjilati bibir bawah miliknya.

Dan satu hisapan kuat pun mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin ke pantai?" Sehun bertanya di sela-sela fokusnya menyetir.

Jalanan terlihat lenggang sepanjang mobil yang ia kendarai lewati.

"Aku hanya bosan," jawab Luhan.

Kepalanya ia keluarkan melalui kaca mobil lalu ia pejamkan matanya—merasakan desauan angin kencang yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak berpergian bersama." Sambungnya lagi.

Di belakangnya Sehun mengangguk kecil, menyetujui.

Ah ya, memiliki pekerjaan yang berbeda mau tak mau membuat kebersamaan keduanya sedikit harus berkurang.

Luhan bekerja di sebuah kantor penerbit. Kadang-kadang menjadi editor dadakan. Kesehariannya lebih sering bersama dengan laptop dan mengetik sampai bosan.

Sedang Sehun mungkin lebih santai lagi.

Laki-laki itu bekerja di kantor tekstil dan memperoleh jabatan sebagai menejer pemasaran. Walau sama sibuknya, namun Sehun jelas terlihat lebih menikmati karirnya itu.

Ia terlihat _fun-fun_ saja menjalani harinya.

Namun walau begitu, kebersamaannya dengan Luhan jelas menjadi periolitas nomor satu. Ia bahkan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ada keperluan mendadak pada bosnya di kantor, begitu mendapatkan panggilan Luhan dan mengajak ia pergi ke pantai bersama.

Walaupun sedikit keterlaluan, namun Sehun tak merasa menyesal pula setelah melakukannya.

.

.

.

Mobil metalik birunya berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari bibir pantai.

Suasana begitu sepi. Padahal di arah barat sana, beberapa meter sebelumnya pantai ini telah di padati oleh pengunjung musim panas di sepanjang areal. Membutuhkan beberapa menit lagi dengan sedikit tanjakan untuk sampai ke pantai tujuan mereka.

Sebenarnya Sehun-lah yang memilih pantai ini sebagai tempat ajangnya berkencan dengan Luhan. Sepi dan menenangkan. Sangat cocok sebagai tempat memandu kasih tanpa merasa risih menjadi tontonan pengunjung yang lain.

Luhan turun terlebih dahulu dari mobil dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam air.

Ia berteriak dengan kencang dan mulai membasahi dirinya sebatas paha.

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Luhan setelah itu. Sehun tertawa senang melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakkan kekasihnya.

Ia berhenti di bibir pantai.

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung jins yang ia pakai. Sesekali bergerak ke kanan-kiri—menghindari cipratan air yang Luhan berikan kepadanya.

"Hei hentikan!" Sehun menghindar.

Bukannya berhenti, Luhan semakin gencar saja akan aksinya.

Sedikit terburu ia berlari keluar dari air lalu menubruk Sehun dengan tubuh basah miliknya.

Sehun yang tak memiliki keseimbangan yang tepat malah oleng dan jatuh terjerebab pada pasir di belakangnya.

Punggungnya bertemu pasir dengan keras. Belum lagi Luhan yang ikut jatuh menimpa dirinya. Walau bertubuh kecil, Luhan tetap bukanlah balita. Tubuhnya berat.

"Oh my god!" pekik Luhan tertahan.

Ia sesegera mungkin bangkit dari tubuh kekasihnya dan beringsut ke samping tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya khawatir.

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya dengan jakun naik turun—menelan ludah.

Terik matahari menghujani kulit wajahnya dengan berani. Rasanya perih namun Sehun malah mengulum senyum.

"Sehun! Kumohon katakan sesuatu!" tepukan Luhan pada pipinya terasa beberapa kali.

Sehun masih tak bergeming. Bodoh memang, namun ia sedikit menikmati tepukan tangan Luhan pada kulit wajahnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Teriakan Luhan membangunkan dunia anehnya. Tangan kirinya menarik lengan Luhan dengan cepat hingga laki-laki itu jatuh kembali ke atas dadanya. Lalu tangan kanan pun ikut melingkari pinggang ramping laki-laki cantik itu.

"Hei," Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Dirinya masih belum dapat memahami dengan betul, apa yang terjadi.

Sehun menarik kepalanya dengan gerakan perlahan. Senyumnya semakin terkembang lalu kelopak matanya pun terbuka.

Mata keduanya saling bertautan setelah itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya pelan.

Luhan memperhatikan lekat wajah Sehun di bawahnya. Ia perhatikan dengan detail setiap pahatan Tuhan dengan terlampau seksama.

Sehun… tampan sekali.

Jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat setelahnya. Bergemuruh. Seolah berlomba-lomba hendak keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Wajahnya merona tanpa bisa ia hindari. Cepat-cepat Luhan beringsut -lagi- dari atas tubuh Sehun.

Sehun ikut bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Rasa ngilu pun menjalari tubuhnya seketika.

"Pasti sakit sekali," Luhan setengah berguman mengatakannya. Melihat ekspresi Sehun yang menyergit membuat ia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sehun. Ia menyibak beberapa debu yang menempel padanya sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan kembali.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" ia pandangi wajah kekasihnya dengan lama.

"Uh sebentar," Luhan bangkit dengan cepat.

Langkahnya ia bawa cepat menuju mobil dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri di pinggir pantai. Ia kembali dengan sebuah tas di genggamannya dan menduduki dirinya di samping Sehun kembali.

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan satu per satu isi tasnya dan Sehun semakin berkerut bingung.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kain untuk keduanya duduki lalu sebuah payung pantai dengan tongkat besi yang ikut ia bentangkan setelah itu. Sinar matahari terhalau dengan baik karenanya.

Sehun sedikit tersikap melihatnya.

Ia tak tau jika Luhan tenyata membawa beberapa cemilan juga untuk perjalanan pendek mereka kali ini.

"Kau mempersiapkan semuanya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya. Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan mengunjungi pantai yang di kunjungi oleh banyak orang…" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi aku membawa ini semua."

Sehun tertawa kecil.

Ia kembali berbaring dengan kedua tangan ia jadikan sebagai alas bantal. Luhan terlebih dahulu menyesap jus jeruknya sebelum ikut bergabung dengan Sehun untuk berbaring.

Langit biru menjadi tontonan tanpa perencanaan setelah itu.

"Haruskah kita berenang bersama, Luhan?"

Sehun berujar di antara keterdiaman mereka.

.

.

.

Pangutan bibir itu semakin dalam dan dalam. Rasanya nikmat dan membuat kepayang.

Luhan sesekali berjinjit ketika hendak meraih bibir atas Sehun untuk ia balas pangut. Kaki keduanya terasa keram terlalu lama berada di dalam air asin itu. Kadang tubuh mereka harus bergerak ke kanan-kiri mengikuti arus ombak yang bergulung.

Langit telah berubah jingga di ufuk barat sana.

Suasana berubah semakin menyatu dengan keadaan. Tubuh yang basah, senyap sepi dan lalu birahi pun menguasai dengan cepat.

Berawal ketika Luhan ingin berbalik keluar dari air. Sehun menarik lengannya dan laki-laki itu lalu menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya pada pipi Luhan.

Sesaat saja, Sehun pun menguasai bibir kekasih cantiknya itu.

Bibir Luhan ia hisap dengan perlahan dan Luhan berjengit. Mulutnya ia buka dengan sukarela. Membiarkan lidah Sehun menguasai rongga mulutnya dengan senang hati. Lalu kedua tangannya pun ia lingkarkan pada leher kekasih tingginya.

Peraduan kedua daging tak bertulang itu pun terjadi. Tangan Sehun berpindah untuk memeluk pinggang Luhan dan ia susupkan masuk ke dalam kaos yang laki-laki itu kenakan, sembari menekan permukaan lidah Luhan beberapa kali sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya masuk hingga pangkal tenggorokannya.

Yang lebih kecil sontak meleguh keras.

Ia menarik kuat rambut belakang Sehun lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

Nafas keduanya seolah saling bersahut-sahutan. Naik turun dalam tempo yang tak normal. Namun hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja.

Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Luhan tak menolak.

Ciuman basah itu pun kembali terulang.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup bagasi mobilnya dengan keras. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sisi mobil dan menyerahkan selembar handuk kepada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya dengan gemetar.

Dingin baru terasa begitu mereka baru saja keluar dari air. Belum lagi angin malam di pantai cukup kencang berhembus. Rasanya dua kali lebih dingin.

Hal yang paling sial mungkin, keduanya sama-sama tak membawa pakaian kering ganti apapun. Hanya ada jas kantor Sehun yang laki-laki itu kenakan siang tadi dan selembar handuk yang kiranya kering di dalam mobil.

Bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Luhan memang ingin pergi ke pantai tapi ia tak berniat untuk berenang. Membasahi kakinya, _well_ itu memang benar.

Sehun terlihat tak masalah.

Lagipula saat hendak berenang tadi, ia melepas kemeja kerjanya. Bertelanjang dada dan mulai mengarungi air di pantai.

Tidak dengan Luhan. Laki-laki itu malah membasahi apapun yang ia pakai dan kini berakhir dengan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja Sehun saja di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan basah seperti ini. Rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali." Kata Luhan.

Luhan benar. Sebenarnya Sehun pun tak ingin pulang dengan keadaan konyol seperti ini juga.

_Masa_ dirinya harus kembali ke Seoul dengan bertelanjang dada?

"Ayo kita beli pakaian baru." Usul Sehun.

Luhan menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"Dan masuk ke dalam toko dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Ia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak mau."

Sehun menghela nafas sekali.

Kadang menyebalkan juga memiliki kekasih dengan rasa gengsi yang tinggi. Terlalu banyak pertimbangan yang seharusnya di saat-saat mendesak –contohnya seperti ini, dapat ia maklumi saja. Namun jelas tidak berlaku bagi Luhan.

"Lalu kau ingin seperti apa?"

"Setidaknya tunggu sampai celanaku kering."

Luhan melempar handuk itu kepada Sehun yang langsung di tangkap dengan sigap oleh laki-laki itu.

"Minggir, aku akan membuka celanaku di dalam mobil." Ia mendorong Sehun menjauh lalu menarik pintu mobil setelahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas.

Ia memeluk tubuh polosnya sendiri begitu angin pantai berhembus menerpa dirinya.

Baginya ide Luhan sama sekali tidak membantu. Kembali ke Seoul setelah celananya kering, Ya Tuhan! Apa yang di pikirkan laki-laki itu sebenarnya? Memangnya akan sampai kapan mereka berdiam diri di pantai seperti ini?

Jika Luhan tak ingin masuk ke dalam toko untuk membeli baju yang baru, Sehun bisa masuk sendiri dan memilih satu pakaian untuk dirinya dan Luhan juga. Sedang Luhan menunggu saja di dalam mobil.

Ah, mengapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sejak tadi?

Sehun membuka pintu mobil—

"Lu bagaimana ji…"

—dan tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ia dapati setelah itu.

Pergerakan Luhan ikut terhenti begitu ia sadar Sehun tengah memperhatikan dirinya tanpa berkedip.

Pandangannya ia bawa pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali dengan cepat lalu membelalak terkejut.

Ia sesegera mungkin menutup areal pribadinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat keluar!" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun.

Ya Tuhan… demi langit dan bumi! Luhan malu setengah mati karenanya.

Sehun… apa yang di pikirkan oleh laki-laki itu sebenarnya. Sudah tau jika Luhan akan membuka celananya tapi…

Harusnya Sehun segera menutup pintu mobil kembali dan ia biarkan saja Luhan merona merah sepenjang malam.

Bukan berdiri mematung dan menatap punggung kecil kekasihnya dengan bodoh di depan pintu mobil.

Sehun menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Beberapa ingatan bagaimana Luhan telanjang di kamar apartement laki-laki itu, mengusai dirinya tiba-tiba. Bagaimana Luhan mendesah pun ikut menghantui dirinya.

Sial, Sehun menjadi terangsang sendiri akibatnya.

Ia mengindahkan perintah Luhan untuk keluar dari mobil. Berbanding balik dengan dirinya malah semakin masuk ke dalam sana dan menempatkan diri tepat di belakang Luhan. Luhan menjadi kelabakan sendiri.

Pintu mobil ia tutup dan Luhan semakin kelabakan.

"Apa—"

"Hei," Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya dengan gerakan yang lambat.

Lalu dengan sengaja ia hembuskan nafasnya tepat di kulit leher Luhan.

Ia mengecup kulit leher itu sekali. Rasa asin air laut terkecapi oleh indera perasanya.

"Sehun…"

"Melihatmu setengah bugil seperti ini… tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bercinta denganmu sayang."

Luhan bergidik geli. Matanya mulai sayu hanya karena kecupan-kecupan kecil laki-laki bermarga Oh itu lakukan kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Tangannya yang nakal mulai turun dan bertumpu pada punggung tangan Luhan yang masih menutupi kemaluannya. Ia memindahkannya dengan gerakan cepat dan kini menjadi ia yang memegangi alat vital laki-laki itu.

Beberapa elusan serta remasan Sehun lakukan dan Luhan berubah lemas seketika. Ia bersandar sepenuhnya pada dada Sehun dan mulai terangsang karena sentuhan laki-laki itu.

Sehun tersenyum tampan di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah tegang." Bisiknya lagi.

Penis Luhan mulai mengeras di dalam genggaman tangannya. Bukan berhenti, Sehun semakin menggodanya dan menekan ujung penis itu berkali-kali.

"Sss…" Luhan berdesis. "Ssehhunnn~" ia mulai merengek. Gerakan pelan Sehun hanya membuatnya tersiksa. Ia ingin lebih.

"Um? Ada apa?"

"Akh ahhh…" satu tangannya ikut menggenggam kelamin miliknya. Namun segera Sehun tepis.

Wajahnya telah berubah merah. Tidak lagi karena merona. Karena terangsang, ya.

Luhan palingkan wajahnya ke sisi kirinya dan segera bertemu dengan ujung hidung Sehun yang menusuk wajahnya setelah itu. Bibir Luhan bergerak sendiri untuk mencari bibir Sehun. Setelahnya segera ia cumbui bibir laki-laki itu.

Lidahnya terjulur keluar dan Sehun biarkan Luhan bergerak semaunya.

Kocokan pada penis Luhan semakin cepat ia rasa. Sehun memberikannya yang terbaik. Pangutan bibir mereka Luhan lepas hanya untuk mendesah.

"Ngghhh…. Ssehhunnn~ Mmmhhh ahh…"

Tangan Luhan menuntun tangan Sehun yang lain menuju puting dadanya. Sehun jelas paham. Segera ia cubiti tonjolan cokelat itu dari luar kemejanya dengan gemas lalu menyentilnya sesekali.

"Akhh ah… ah… ah…" desahannya yang menggila memenuhi setiap sudut mobil dan—

"Akkkhhhhhh…" Luhan pun sampai di tangan Sehun pertama kali.

Luhan menarik dalam-dalam nafasnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan tak beraturan.

Sehun mengecup pipinya sekali lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada penis Luhan.

Cairan kental putih menyelimuti sela-sela jemarinya. Dalam diam Sehun oleskan cairan itu kepada wajah Luhan.

"Uh apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan bersuara dengan serak.

Ia selalu tak suka jika cairan amis itu Sehun lumuri pada wajahnya. Baunya sama sekali tidak enak.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan menyandarkannya pada pintu mobil yang tertutup di dekat laki-laki itu.

"Kau indah," puji Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku memang indah." Sahut Luhan.

Ia tersenyum manis dan Sehun kembali menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman bibir yang dalam. Cairan Luhan ia jilati dengan sensual. Tangannya merambah masuk ke dalam kemeja yang Luhan pakai dan lagi ia cubiti puting dada itu.

Luhan kembali terangsang.

Kepalanya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Sehun sedang tangannya mulai membuka resleting celana kekasihnya.

Sehun berdesis lirih ketika Luhan mulai memberikan sesntuhan-sentuhan pada kelaminnya. Dengan tak sabaran ia mengangkat bokong Luhan lalu memindahkan tubuh kekasihnya itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Sehun menyesap kuat-kuat puting Luhan sampai laki-laki kecil itu mendesah di antara rasa ngilu yang mendera. Ia mulai meremas bokong Luhan dan mencari-cari letak lubang kenikmatan laki-laki itu.

"AKH!" Luhan tersentak di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Jemari Sehun memasukinya tanpa aba-aba. Bergerak cepat menyapa setiap aspek lubang Luhan dan menyentuh daging kenyal di ujung sana.

Luhan semakin tak tahan.

Satu jari Sehun terlalu kecil. Tidak cukup memenuhi lubangnya yang gatal dan ia jelas ingin lebih.

Luhan meremas kuat-kuat penis Sehun sekali lagi lalu ia angkat bokongnya sesaat. Sehun membantunya dirinya untuk mengarahkan kepala penis itu ke dalam lubang milik Luhan.

Setelahnya ia duduki perlahan.

Keduanya mendesah lega. Sehun menyimpan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing pinggang Luhan dan ia mulai menuntun Luhan untuk bergerak.

Luhan meringis perih. Matanya tertutup dan ia mencoba fokus pada penyatuan mereka.

Desahan Luhan pun memenuhi sudut mobil kembali. Lebih liar bersamaan dengan cepatnya mereka bergerak.

Luhan menumpukan kepalanya sepenuhnya bersandar pada bahu Sehun. Mendesahkan nama laki-laki itu tanpa jeda dan birahi Sehun semakin terbakar.

Rasanya ia ingin sesegera mungkin mencapai klimaksnya.

Gerakannya terlalu cepat dan Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari penisnya, mengotori perutnya dan Sehun. Detik berikutnya, rasa hangat yang lain ia rasakan di dalam lubangnya sendiri. Sehun menyusul dirinya dalam hitungan detik ke lima.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai ke Seoul ketika malam tengah ramai-ramainya.

Luhan merengut kesal. Ia sungguh tak ingin keluar dari mobil dalam keadaan setengah bugil seperti ini. Belum lagi… Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa cairan sperma mereka tercecer begitu banyak. Di jok belakang jangan tanya. Luhan merasa mual tiba-tiba saat tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Kau tunggu saja di mobil, aku yang akan keluar untuk membelinya."

Luhan merasa tak enak hati.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan tanpa berucap melepaskan kemeja Sehun dari tubuhnya dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan menyesal.

"Aku takkan lama." Ia memakainya dengan cepat lalu meraih jasnya sebelum beringsut keluar dari mobil.

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Belikan juga makanan, aku lapar sekali."

Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk. Ia sempatkan untuk mengecup bibir Luhan dan ia keluar dari mobil setelahnya.

.

.

.

Jadi… setelah seks singkat mereka di mobil itu berakhir, keduanya segera bertolak ke Seoul kembali. Luhan tak lagi protes. Lagipula ia tak begitu serius mengatakan akan pulang saat baju dan celananya kering.

ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di dalam mobil sedang Sehun masuk ke dalam toko dan mencarikan baju baru untuk mereka pakai.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menginap di aparterment Luhan malam itu. Menghabiskan malam musim panas dengan kekasihnya sebelum hari esok kembali menjemput.

Dimana Luhan dan dirinya harus kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

Dan itu… jelas membosankan.


End file.
